Genetic Angel
by Chibi Tomb Robbress
Summary: Deep beneath the earth, under the abbey, experiments had been tampering with the genetics of children. One living child was found, but she was...different. Only one thing was certain: Boris had created a demon.
1. Trapped Within Glass

Summary: When the abbey was destroyed, a lab was discovered deep beneath the earth. Within that lab, several things were uncovered, two things being important; one, Boris had been experimenting with the very DNA of several children, but apparently only one had survived; two, he'd created a demon.

Author's Note: Here's a story I started, inspired by a picture I found on the net. I'd actually been creating this character for a while, but her existence was meaningless until I started this story. Meet Xaria Kuznetsov, sister of the emotionless blader.

- + - + - + - + - + - + - +- +- +- +- +- +- +- +- +- +- +- +- +- +- +- +- +- +- +- +- +- +- +- +- +- +- +- +- +- +- +- +-

**Genetic Angel**

- + - + - + - + - + - + - +- +- +- +- +- +- +- +- +- +- +- +- +- +- +- +- +- +- +- +- +- +- +- +- +- +- +- +- +- +- +- +-

The officer stared at the cracked tube, as a computer screen blinked 'Awakening Process Pending' beside it. A green liquid was slowly seeping from the crack, and in the tube floated a girl. Her eyes were closed, and her hair hung in quiet suspense around her head. A white dress solemnly drifted around her, and she seemed to be around sixteen years old. But that wasn't the area of concern.

She had wings.

Black bat-like protruded from her back, just between her shoulder blades. Wires were attached to them, as well as the girl's arms and legs, neck and head, with an oxygen mask over her mouth. All of them were trailing off into the side of the glass to machines. As drains suddenly opened at the bottom and the liquid began to deplete from the tube, the wings began to twitch, though only slightly.

The man turned, eyes wide, and yelled "Guys! Get down here! We have a problem!"

Several other police officers ran down from the cement stairs, and they all immediately noticed the glass tube with the girl within it. The liquid was almost all gone now, and her feet had just touched the bottom of her containment. Her hair was soaked, but seemed to be a light purple. Royal purple eyes suddenly snapped open, and the officers stumbled back. "Oh my god..." One of them whispered, hand clapping over his mouth.

The girl slowly looked around, removing the respirator and pulling cords off her as she did, before her eyes calmly met with those of the policewoman closest to her. She set a hand on the glass, the look in her eyes flashing from panic to pleading. The officer stared, before realizing what she wanted.

"She wants out..." She whispered, raising a hand and setting it over the girl's. Then she turned and walked over to the computer, which now said 'Awakening Complete. Open: Yes – No'. The woman typed something on it, and the glass rose into the ceiling, disappearing. The girl smiled, before she took a deep breath, then passed out right there and then.

- + - + - + - + - + - + - +- +- +- +- +- +- +- +- +- +- +- +- +- +- +- +- +- +- +- +- +- +- +- +- +- +- +- +- +- +- +- +-

"She seems to have been one of the children captive within the abbey. She is indeed alive, and we're tracing her DNA right now for any infor—oh, here are the results." The doctor tore the paper from the printer and skimmed through the contents of the page, eyebrows rising. "Zasha Xiomara Kuznetsov...she seems to have a brother, Bryan Kuznetsov...isn't he one of those demolition boys? The one that put that other boy in the emergency room?"

"Yes, and that boy is only two rooms down from us right now." The nurse chirped, smiling.

The doctor nodded slowly. "Both parents are dead. Both her and her brother were sent to the abbey when—"

"You could have just asked me." A quiet voice said, and the doctor, nurse and police officer looked in the direction of the bed. The girl had sat up, and was calmly regarding them, no emotion showing on her face. Her wings were twitching in irritation, though. "My name is Xaria. I'm fifteen. Bryan is my brother. Our parents were murdered when I was four. We ended up in the abbey and that's the end of it. I just summarized that whole paper in five sentences, didn't I? Boris kept all our backgrounds top secret, I bet I just gave you more info than it has. Its just all complicated so it sounds better." She muttered. "Now I'm leaving." She swung her legs off the bed, standing up and starting to leave. As she walked past them, the officer grabbed her arm.

"You can't leave!" He snapped, eyes narrowed. She slowly turned her head, before her fist suddenly connected with his face. He fell to the floor clutching his now smashed and bloody nose.

"I can leave whenever I want." Xaria growled, before turning and leaving the room. As she walked down the hall, she looked into each room as she passed. She stopped a couple of rooms down, before entering the room and looking at the sleeping boy on the bed. He had black hair, was rather pale, and was covered in bandages. But she was far more interested in the bitchip sitting on the bed just beside his hand. A white tiger stared back at her, before it flashed and the tiger was suddenly sitting between her and the bed, growling. She smiled slightly, bowing respectfully before backing away, turning and leaving the room.

- + - + - + - + - + - + - +- +- +- +- +- +- +- +- +- +- +- +- +- +- +- +- +- +- +- +- +- +- +- +- +- +- +- +- +- +- +- +-

Stanley Dickinson sat at his desk, looking through some papers on a new team entering the next tournament, when the phone rang. He sighed. "Shouldn't the secretary...oh well." He picked up the receiver. "Stanley Dickinson, head of BBA office speaking. May I ask who this is?" As the voice on the other end of the line answered, his eyes widened.

"Um...hi...my name's Xaria Kuvnetsov, I'd like to ask you where...where my brother Bryan Kuvnetsov is...please..."

- + - + - + - + - + - + - +- +- +- +- +- +- +- +- +- +- +- +- +- +- +- +- +- +- +- +- +- +- +- +- +- +- +- +- +- +- +- +-

**To Be Continued**

- + - + - + - + - + - + - +- +- +- +- +- +- +- +- +- +- +- +- +- +- +- +- +- +- +- +- +- +- +- +- +- +- +- +- +- +- +- +-

**Chibi**: ITS DECENT! YOU MUST SAY IT'S DECENT!

**Bryan**: Holy shit. Its decent, okay.

**Xaria**: Yeah, spaz.

**Chibi**: (blinks) Okay, yeah. I'm sane now. So...yeah. Don't worry about Bleeding Tears, it's gonna keep going. I just had the need to put this out. Read and Review please!


	2. I Missed You

- + - + - + - + - + - + - +- +- +- +- +- +- +- +- +- +- +- +- +- +- +- +- +- +- +- +- +- +- +- +- +- +- +- +- +- +- +- +- +- +- +- +- +- +- +- +- +-

**Genetic Angel**

- + - + - + - + - + - + - +- +- +- +- +- +- +- +- +- +- +- +- +- +- +- +- +- +- +- +- +- +- +- +- +- +- +- +- +- +- +- +- +- +- +- +- +- +- +- +- +-

Bryan Kuvnetsov sat in his room, in a house they'd been provided by the BBA, on a chair with one leg pulled up to his chest and the other swinging absently. He was staring at Falborg, when someone knocked on the door. He glanced up. "What?"

"Phone." Tala stated, opening the door and holding the cell phone Mr. Dickinson had given them out.

"...tell them I dropped off the face of the earth." He muttered.

Tala rolled his eyes and tossed the phone at Bryan, turning and leaving the room. Bryan caught it on impulse, and sighed, holding it up to his ear. "Hello?"

"Bry! It's Zasha! Get down stairs right now!"

Bryan blinked. "...Zasha? But she's..."

"Dead? Ha, barely. Just mutated. Anyway, I'm in the lobby but I don't know where your room is, and I'd like to get up there before these people start pulling out pitchforks.

"...okay..." Bryan said uncertainly, hanging up and standing. As he walked out of his room, he wiped a single tear that had trickled down his cheek.

- + - + - + - + - + - + - +- +- +- +- +- +- +- +- +- +- +- +- +- +- +- +- +- +- +- +- +- +- +- +- +- +- +- +- +- +- +- +- +- +- +- +- +- +- +- +- +-

"BRYAN!" Xaria cried out happily, tackling-hugging the taller boy as he walked into the apartment building lobby. All the people that had been watching her wearily pretty much panicked; either hiding or running. Bryan winced and pulled her off him. She looked at him, smiled, standing on her toes and kissing him on the cheek.

Tala watched all this from the stairs, and smirked. "That's so cute, Bryan. Shi missed you."

Xaria giggled while Bryan glared at the redhead, before Xaria walked over to Tala and hugged him, too, kissing _him_ on _both_ cheeks. Tala turned bright red, before pushing her away. Bryan snickered. Xaria took both of them by the arms and started dragging them upstairs. Tala told her the room number; 666 (the only room, consequently a huge sweet, that the owner would let the 'Russian Devils' stay in, hoping the cursed room number would...well, curse them), which was at the very end of the hall. She immediately dragged them in. Hey, the door was open. The D-Boys needn't worry about thieves; everyone's too scared to go within five feet of the door.

- + - + - + - + - + - + - +- +- +- +- +- +- +- +- +- +- +- +- +- +- +- +- +- +- +- +- +- +- +- +- +- +- +- +- +- +- +- +- +- +- +- +- +- +- +- +- +-

"_How_ many kids did he experiment on!" Tala exclaimed in horror, eyes wide. When he'd been turned into Cyber-Tala, he'd gone through endless tests and pain. He hadn't known there were others...he'd been in a separate lab from them. But to know this many kids had gone through that, only to end up dying or living in pain...well, his heart was thawing.

"At least two dozen." Xaria replied, sighing. Her wings were slowly moving up and down, as if to start flying, only in slow motion.

Tala and Bryan both winced, looking down. They were sitting in the living room, Bryan and Xaria on a leather loveseat and Tala across from then in an armchair. Another couch was against the far wall. Xaria had just explained what had been going on in the 'abbey basement', as it had been called.

"Only three survived the experiments. Me, you, and another girl. I think she was a year older than me. She probably died when the abbey crumbled though." She shrugged, and snatched the remote from the coffee table separating the loveseat from Tala's armchair. She turned on the TV. "Let us see if I'm on the news." She smirked, flipping through a couple channels before finally settling on one with footage from the hospital.

"_...so the girl is approximately five foot four, with lilac hair and green eyes. She was last seen wearing a plain white dress and barefoot. Tests show that the wings on her back are indeed real, containing bat, bird and human DNA. The strange thing is, she seemed to have made a visit the hospital room of Rei Kon of the bladebreakers before leaving the hos—"_

"Damn tests..." She muttered, before perking up at the next part. "So _that's_ who that was. His bitbeast looked impressive. Wonder what happened to him." She shrugged, not noticing Tala and Bryan exchange looks. "Guess I'll never know."

"I—"

"The demon went in here, officer." A voice came from the door leading to the hall, and all three ex-abbey-students' heads snapped in the direction, listening.

"Are you sure? Isn't this—"

"Yes, this is the room the demolition boys are currently staying."

"I was told that the demon was related to one of the boys."

"Really? Well, here we are."

A knock came from the door, and Xaria immediately bolted into the closest room with an open door, which happened to be Spencer's room. She quietly shut the door. Tala put his feet up on the coffee table, while Bryan picked up the dropped remote and changed the channel to a beyblade match before standing up and walking to the door. He opened it as far as the chain would let. "Yes?"

"Hello, Mr. Kuvnetsov. I'm officer—"

"Yeah, yeah, I can see that. What the hell do you want?"

"The police want the demon you are keeping in there, _it_ injured one of our best officers."

"Oh?" Bryan raised an eyebrow. "What demon? Aren't demons mythical creatures?"

"Mr. Kuvnetsov...the demon was seen entering your apartment. Apparently she's your sister."

"Mr. Officer...the demon is not my sister. I do not know what you're talking about. I don't have a sister. My only sister died over two years ago in a chemical explosion."

Tala raised his eyebrows as he listened to the conversation while watching the TV. He knew what Bryan was saying was true, Xaria had been caught in a chemical explosion around thirty months ago and had been clinging to life; the reason they'd started experimenting on her in the first place.

"But...that's impossible!" The officer stammered, before he suddenly glared at Bryan. "what the hell do you take me for? An idiot?"

"Yes."

"...I'll ignore that. Now, let me in right now. I want that demon."

"Get a search warrant. Then _maybe_ we'll let you in."

"You little—"

Bryan smirked, shutting the door right in the man's face.

- + - + - + - + - + - + - +- +- +- +- +- +- +- +- +- +- +- +- +- +- +- +- +- +- +- +- +- +- +- +- +- +- +- +- +- +- +- +- +- +- +- +- +- +- +- +- +-

**To Be Continued**

- + - + - + - + - + - + - +- +- +- +- +- +- +- +- +- +- +- +- +- +- +- +- +- +- +- +- +- +- +- +- +- +- +- +- +- +- +- +- +- +- +- +- +- +- +- +- +-

**Chibi**: Don' own beyblade...only Xaria, and the second girl mentioned during the conversation about the abbey basement activities. Yes, she does mean something. No, I won't tell you what she's for. She'll appear in the story eventually.


End file.
